Valentine's Day is Weird
by Yami Bakura's Wife
Summary: My first yaoi story, be proud! Anyway, Bakura learns about Valentine's Day...and how weird it is, hence the title, mwhahaha.. one-shot goodness!


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jeshi: Though I am sick, I have crawled out of my little hole…after being encouraged by peers XD

Bakura: _ And she's sick.

Jeshi: @_@ And I'm sick. AND this story is one day late, AND it's dedicated to Kaira-chan ^^; Because it's fun.

Bakura: _….Jeshi…….shut up.

Jeshi: O_o…Bakura…..do your job. 

Bakura: _ Jeshi doesn't own anything in this fic…so…she should shut up.

Jeshi: O_o…OKAY…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

This is an interesting tale. A VERY interesting tale indeed. And I shall use Bakura as the main character for this - because the author is just VERY mean.

It had been quite a normal day, except for the fact that Bakura had run into Ryou sitting on the floor cutting a piece of paper. He seemed to have been decorating it as well. Bakura stared for a second, raising an eyebrow, then approached his hikari.

"Ryou…what in the hell are you doing?" he asked. Ryou looked up and smiled at him. 

"(assuming this is celebrated there XD) Making a valentine, Bakura. It is for Valentine's Day," Ryou proclaimed as he held the cutely decorated paper up at his yami. Bakura blinked stupidly at a fluffy white bunny drawn on the paper, and then glared at Ryou.

"So..what the hell is that?" he asked. Ryou set down the paper and stood up to face Bakura.

"Well…it's a valentine, it's a really nice card or gift that you give to people on a special day of the year. Valentine's Day is a really nice day, Bakura. It is a day where people fall in love, confess their love for another, or just show their appreciation to the one they are in love with. You understand?" Ryou explained, then tilted his head to the side. Bakura raised an eyebrow at him again.

"Um…aren't people supposed to do that any other day?" he then asked.

"Well…yes, actually. But there are special occasions where someone cannot find the time to spend time with the person they love, or they cannot find a way to tell the person that they love that they have feelings for them. So, they do so on Valentine's Day. I'm not entirely sure on it, but it really is a nice day," Ryou answered. Bakura shook his head and sighed.

"Sounds stupid, and pointless," he said and sat down on the floor. Ryou shrugged.

"Oh well, I still think it's quite nice," he said, then examined his materials.

"Um…this is strange," he said, still searching, "the glue seems to have…gone missing. I was going to put glitter on this one."

"Uh..would that happen to be that weird little bottle with that sticky white stuff inside it?" Bakura asked. Ryou turned to his yami.

"Yes, that's it. Have you seen it, Bakura?" he asked. A weird grin had then approached Bakura's face.

"Oh, no… no, Ryou, I haven't seen it anywhere…" he answered, smiling as he thought of the old woman's face next door when she saw that her cat's fur was in **serious** need of a shaving. Ryou eyed his yami suspiciously, then sighed and headed towards the door.

"Fine then. Then I guess I'll just have to go get some more. You stay here," he called. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"You seriously think I'm going to go anywhere?" he muttered and looked around. After Ryou had left, he got up and began walking around aimlessly. He then noticed a bug on the floor. He grinned maliciously as he started following it. It had only gotten a few feet from the door when Bakura stepped on it.

"Oh too bad. You were so close to keeping your life also," he laughed. Then he noticed a folded piece of paper by the door. He walked up to it, picked it up and opened it. Inside it read:

__

I would never expect someone like YOU to like a holiday like this coming up….but I REALLY want to get to know you, so expect more of these…

It had been signed with a cute little picture of a bunny drawn on. Bakura tilted his head and blinked, then laughed at it.

"Heh, Ryou's sending letters to himself or something?" he crumpled up the paper and threw it away. He then sat around and waited for Ryou to come home.

* * * 

Bakura had not said anything to Ryou about the weird letter the next day. And he was planning to never tell him, he really did not want Ryou to get mad at him, not that he would really care or anything. 

Ryou had left off to the kitchen to clean dishes and do other random tasks. He then called from the kitchen, "Bakura…can I trust you to see if there is any mail? WITHOUT dumping it into a flower garden?" Bakura mimicked the last sentence grumpily and headed to the door. He checked the mail box and all he found was another folded piece of paper. He opened it up and this time it read:

__

The other one is in the kitchen now…good, very good! Don't let him see this…don't let him see any of them…and will you smile? You look better when you smile, and I don't mean evilly either.

And it had been signed the same way it was yesterday. Bakura blinked at the letter, then looked back at the kitchen…where Ryou still was. He then smirked. He headed to the kitchen with a big smile on his face - something he hadn't done in a while. When Ryou saw him, he laughed.

"Oh, what's made you so happy today?" he asked him. Bakura still kept the smile on his face, and the paper behind him.

"Oh…nothing…just thought maybe I should smile for once.." he answered. Ryou gave another laugh.

"Don't mind me saying so, but…you actually do like quite cute when you smile," Ryou said, then continued to work away at the dishes. Bakura smirked at him then threw the paper out.

* * * 

The weird little notes kept coming, one or two every day, all written the same way. Bakura's guess was that maybe Ryou was just trying to get him into celebrating the holiday, but he was still deciding whether or not he should either keep up with his own idea of hating it, or making him happy by saying "sure, it's great".

But then one day, he had received another note:

__

You know what? This is great writing to you and all, and I think I am really starting to like you more…but…

How about you answer me for once? Just..tell me what you think of me? Please?

Bakura rolled his eyes when he read this one. He decided he would…try to answer it somehow, but what do you put on a Valentine's Day note? 

He then looked at the valentines that Ryou had been making. They all had little hearts on them. So he took a pen, and to the best of his ability copied a heart down on the other side of the paper. He then slid it under the front door, from which he had received the note.

The next day, he was answered with:

__

Oh…does that mean you like me too? Oh, that's great! I was afraid you didn't want anything to do with me, and I've been afraid to come talk to you for the longest time. I've been so alone for years, you've made me very happy!

Oh! But I think to make this even better, we should finally meet each other! That's right, on Valentine's Day, you and I will finally get together. Don't worry about finding me, I'll come to you!!

Bakura found this strange. Maybe it really wasn't Ryou sending him these. The note had said that he would come to him…but if it was Ryou, he'd be in the same place. He then sat and wondered about who this person was still.

The thought lingered in his brain for quite a while, until Valentine's Day really came. But that night, Ryou had left. He told Bakura he'd be back later. Bakura smirked at him and sat around and waited.

It had been some time after Ryou had left that he heard a soft knocking at the door. He got up and approached the door, and slowly opened it. His eyes went wide.

Before him stood another long and white-haired male figure, someone he DEFINETLY wouldn't have expected…Pegasus.

"Oh, hello there, darling! It's so great to see you!" he exclaimed as he embraced the ever-so-shocked Bakura tightly.

****

THE END! - …hehehe..what? Who did YOU think it was? Ryou?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jeshi: *falls down laughing* HAHAHAHAHA!! XD

Bakura: o_o…………………….I…I…I…

Jeshi: ^_^ Am speechless?

Bakura: *shakes head* I….I….

Jeshi: O_o am surprised?  
Bakura: *shakes head again* _ I…

Jeshi: O_o….?

Bakura: I'LL KILL YOU!!! O_O

Jeshi: *falls down a well* NOW YOU CAN'T!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! =D

Bakura: -_-; NICE one, Genius. Now how do you plan to get out?

Jeshi: o_o………shit.

Bakura: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! =D

Jeshi: @_@ Oh boo-urns! Anyway….yeah, I'm sorry if none of that was completely accurate, but hey, I was just having fun, because my Valentine's Day really sucked..well, except for when I got to hang around with Kaira-chan, she made it fun, so…^^; I wrote this for her. Anyways…uh…*looks around*…o_o..yeah..

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
